Pitch Black
by AKAkhushi13
Summary: Lana, her sister Aisha, and her sister's fiancé Boone, (all earth military personals) are aboard the Hunter-Gratzner, on their way to Quintessa (a planet inhabited by elements). When Riddick catches Lana's eye right before the ship crashes on an unknown planet ... Will this young fighter fall in love with a murderer? Will Riddick ever develop feelings for Lana? Was this ment to be?
1. Hunter-Gratzner

_**** Author's note ****_

_**This story will be told from Riddick's, and Lana's POV.**_

_**I do not own any characters besides my OC's.**_

_**I am not a professional writer so please bear with me, this is my first story ...**_

_**Feel free to leave comments and suggestions !**_

_**Thank You ! :) and Enjoy :)**_

_**~KP - (me)**_

* * *

**LANA's POV**

"Alright! Everyone on the ship quickly now captains' orders! We are about to take off!" ordered the docking pilot, Fry. I was excited to get to Quintessa, it was a planet inhabited by elementals. It's said that some elementals can see the future, my sister Aisha and her fiancé Boone were going to "seek guidance" for their future together. I on the other hand just wanted to see the planet, and support my dear sister of course. I heard that Quintessa was a beautiful and peaceful planet, and that not many humans pay visits.

We quickly handed in our ruck sacks to the loader as two men walked passed us, one was cop and the other was a convict who's hands, and feet were bound by cuffs while the eyes were blindfolded, and the mouth had a horse bit in it disabling him from talking.

_'Wonder what the hell he did'_ I thought to my self as I watched him walk into the Hunter-Gratzner. He was very well built, and buff, was kinda tall…probably around 5'8" or 6'0", he was bald, and was wearing an all black wardrobe… black shoes, black pants, black wife beater, black belt. He looked a bit scary, even though I've served a few years in the Corps I've never encountered anyone like him.

"Whachu looking at?" asked Boone breaking the trance I was in.

"Nothing." I answered back, while he looked in my direction.

"Lets get on before they leave us", laughed Aisha.

_'Right'_ I thought while shaking him out of my mind. We climbed up the ramp and walked through the corridors passing civilians, not engaging into any conversations but just giving them a light nod, as they climbed into their own personal cryo-chambers.

**RIDDICK's POV**

_'Hands, and feet bound by cuffs, a blind fold over my eyes with a horse bit in my mouth come on Johns you can do better than that'_ I thought as a smirk flew across my face.

"Get moving, let's go, come on now!" Johns demanded as I growled at him while walking up the ramp. I felt many eyes on me as I chuckled, all of them had something to fear…until I smelled someone…no a group, they smelled like government issue, I gave them a low growl as I walked passed them.

"No funny business ya hear me?…try anything and I'll blow your head off."

_'Was that a threat? Really Johns blow my head off? You and I both know that I'm worth more alive then dead, you wouldn't risk it…all you care about is your damn payday, whatever happens…you'll never get it 'coz I'll never go back to the slam'_ I growled again. He started to strap me into my cryo-chamber, was pretty comfortable compared to all the other chambers I bet.

**LANA's POV**

We got to the very end of the vessel, finding out that our chambers were located near the cock pit. We were riding with the captain, docking pilot, navigator, the cop, and the convict whose cryo-chamber was massive and was located at the base of the cabin. Unfortunately for me my chamber was located directly in front of the convict's next to the cop. The letters plastered on the front of his chamber read '_lockout protocol no early release'. _I felt his gaze on me, there was something odd about him, about his presence…

"Not nervous are you?" The cop asked as he watched me looking at the convict, chills ran up my spine breaking me from the trance again.

"Not at all", I said with a smile.

"Why not?" he asked confused. I looked up at him and gave him a smirk causing him to do the same.

"Names Johns, William J. Johns, and you are?" he questioned sticking out his hand.

"Lana Hale" I responded with a confident voice shaking his hand firmly. Then we heard the announcement to get into our cryo-chambers to enter deep sleep.

"His name is Riddick, he's an escape convict, murderer", Johns added in a cocky voice pointing to the convict hoping that he would scare me. I turned from my chamber and looked right at him, blue eyes with blond hair, very light tan skin, and an arrogant/cocky attitude. Does he even know who he's talking to? Johns chuckled as I heard Riddick growl.

"Ok", was all I said before climbing into my chamber, as it closed putting me into deep sleep and leaving Johns yet again confused.

**RIDDICK's POV**

I felt her staring at me while I looked back in her direction. Her chamber was located directly in front of mine.

_'Perfect', _I concluded as a small grin started rising. Then came Johns.

"Not nervous are you?" He asked, as cocky as always.

"Not at all", she said.

_'Not scared of me? How interesting...'_

"Why not?" He asked…and she didn't respond instead I felt her eyes fall on me again, scanning me.

_'You don't know what you're dealing with girl'_

"Names Johns, William J. Johns, and you are?" he asked.

_'You actually told her your name? Your full real name? Whats the matter Johns getting all soft 'coz of a girl?'_

"Lana Hale" she responded confidently.

"His name is Riddick, he's an escape convict, murderer", Johns added in a cocky voice. I felt her stop staring as she turned away from me to look at him. Johns chuckled, as he looked at me and then back at her, while I let out a growl conforming that I am dangerous, but she stayed clam as ever.

"Ok", was her only response as I heard her climb into her chamber. She…she was one of those government issued people I can smell it on her.

_'You don't know who your fucking with girl.'_ I answered back mentally.

* * *

_**** Author's note ****_

_**So what did you guys think?**_

_**Please leave comments, suggestions, follow, and favorite :)**_

_**It'll help alot, and keep me motivated to write more :)**_

_**Thank You**_

_**~KP**_


	2. Crash Landing

_**** Author's note ****_

_**So heres Chapter 2 as promised :)**_

_**Let me know how it is :D**_

_**Again I do not own any of the movie characters (MC)**_

_**I only own my own characters (OC) which are Lana, Aisha, and Boone.**_

_**Soooo that's it and enjoy the story :)**_

_**~KP**_

* * *

**RIDDICK's POV**

_'They say most of your brain shuts down in cryo-sleep. All but the primitive side, the animal side. No wonder I'm still awake. Transporting me with civilians. Sounded like 40, 40-plus. Heard an Arab voice. Some hoodoo holy man, probably on his way to New Mecca. But what route? What route? I smelt a woman. Sweat, boots, tool belt, leather. Prospector type. Free settlers. And they only take the back roads. And here's my real problem. Mr. Johns…the blue-eyed devil. Planning on taking me back to slam...only this time he picked a ghost lane. A long time between stops. A long time for something to go wrong…'_

Lights start flashing, and a constant beeping sound goes off.

_'Must be a breach in the haul'_ I thought, as I heard a women fall to the ground from her chamber along with a man.

"Why did I fall on you?" the man wondered.

"He's dead. Captain's dead…I was looking right at him." The women stated without any remorse.

_'Sounds like someone ain't sorry'_

"The chrono shows we're 22 weeks out. S-S-So gravity wasn't suppose to kick in for another 19. I-I mean why did I fall at all!?" the man stammered.

"Did you hear what I said? Captain's dead…"

_'Like she cares'_

"15-15 millibars. Dropping 20 mb per minute. Shit! We're hemorrhaging air. Something took a swipe at us."

_'I'm guessing were about to crash...'_

"Come on Come on, just tell me we're still in the shipping lane man. Just show me all those stars. Come on! Those big, bright-" he sounded terrified.

"What?" she asked confused.

_'Like I said before, a long time between stops. A long time for something to go wrong…'_

"This is an emergency dispatch from merchant vessel Hunter Gratzner...en route to the Tangiers system...with 40 commercial passengers on board. We have been knocked out of our shipping lane, and entering the atmosphere of a planetary body…Fry! Where the hell's our comms?"

_'She'll do anything to save her own ass, just watch'_

**LANA's POV**

_*BEEP BEEP BEEP*_

_'Urgh what the fuck is goin' on?'_ I opened my eyes sluggishly to see flashing lights.

"Rate of descent beyond known limits." The vessel informed.

_'What the hell happening?'_

"I'm not gonna die for them!" I hear a women scream, as I hear clicking noises.

_'Holy shit she's gonna get us all killed!' _I screamed in my head.

"Owens!" she growled.

"Air lock doors not secure." spoke the vessel.

"70 seconds Fry. You still have 70 seconds to level this beast out."

_'Thank God for Owens!'_ I cheered, as I tried to fully recover.

"Urgh." I grunted my head was pounding, still recovering from cryo-sleep, see that's one reason why I hate traveling, the cryo-chambers literally drain the life, and strength out of you.

"Air lock doors not secure." the vessel informed again.

_'As long as those doors stay open were all good'_ I thought.

"What the fuck is happening up there?" I heard Owens, ordered.

_'Yeah I'd like an explanation too.'_ I was furious, yet confused at the same time, then I saw him. Riddick, he looked like he was woken up as well. A moment later I saw Johns fall out of his chamber.

"Hey! What's going on!?" I screamed at him, but he ignored me and took a quick look at Riddick in front of us. I took a look at everyone else across the room to see that the other civilians started to wake up just as Johns clung onto a beam.

"Johns get me outta here!" screaming, and panting I tried reaching for the red handle above my head. All of a sudden we crashed, causing me whiplash. It was too late, my whole side of the vessel started to tear open, and one by one, cryo-chambers started flying out.

"Fuck!" I screamed before it was my turn to be dragged off; hitting the ground causing a black out.

* * *

_**** Author's note ****_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**I know I know...this chapter was really short compared to the 1st...**_

_**Well it was called crash landing now wasn't it ?**_

_**I can't have the characters meet already now can I ? (now that's cheating) ;)**_

_**Anyways feel free to Comment/Follow/Favorite/Review I know theres alot of critics out there.**_

_**And I admit I'm not a professional writer...So yeahh hopefully I get better from your comments/suggestions/reviews. lol :)**_

_**Thanks for reading !**_

_**Stay tuned :D**_

_**~KP**_


	3. Survivors

_**** Author's note ****_

_**Chapter 3 is finally here ! :)**_

_**And damn this chapter is a really long chapter... haha !**_

_**Soooo go on, read it and I hope you enjoy it, as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**_

_**~KP**_

* * *

**RIDDICK's POV**

_'There goes your gal'_ I thought as a smirk flew across my face. I heard her getting dragged off the ship, crying for help…and never got it.

_'Thought you were interested Johns?' _I laughed again. The impact made my chains that strapped me into my cryo-chamber break loose, leaving me again with only cuffs, and a horse bit.

I took advantage of the situation and decided to run, but not yet I have to make sure that Johns can't come after me…ever. I decided to hide right on top of a beam that was close to the celling. My senses heightened as I heard steady foot steps coming down the ladder, I can smell him, fear, sweat, and determined to find me.

_'Perfect' _I grinned as he walked right below me. I dropped my legs down, and tried strangling him with the cuffs that bound them. He was struggling alright, until he pulled out a police baton and started swinging at me. It was painful but not enough for me to spare his life. Unfortunately for him the beam gave out sending me hurling towards the floor.

"Somebody's gonna get hurt one of these days…N-it ain't gonna be me." he snapped. As I blacked out just for a few minutes, and for those few minutes Johns took it to his advantage. He uncuffed and then recuffed my hands behind a beam.

**LANA's POV**

"Urgh…" I grunted, I woke up to feeling nothing but pure pain. The glass to the cryo-chamber was broken so it didn't take too much work to get out of the shriveled up container, all I had to do was try to hold back the tears from the pain it caused me. I looked up to the sky, it was so bright and hot out here. I decided my best chance of survival would be to get back to the ship in any means necessary, as I walked the route staying on the trail the ship left I checked every cryo-chamber that came in my path, trying to look for survivors...but they were all dead, then I came across Aisha's chamber.

"Oh god please let her be alive", I begged as I ran up to her chamber, kneeling beside her.

"Aisha…Aisha wake up…It's me Lana" I spoke uneasy, I checked her pulse, she was still alive. It was hurting me deep inside to see her like this I always looked up to her, she's an inspiration to me, she was always kind and gentle to everyone...even though she's military brand.

"Where's Boone?" she gasped as she came to consciousness.

"I-I don't know I haven't passed his chamber yet…he was next to you we'll find him, I promise we will…" I cried out as I gave her a tight hug knowing she was alright. I love my sister she's the one person I cannot, and will not live without, she is a part of me, without her in my life…I'm broken…We've always had a strong bond between us sisters. 'A bond that god can't even break' as our mothers used to say. She stood up only to fall back down again as I held her up.

"Oh my god Lana your hurt" she pointed out as her eyes grew wide. Then I finally took a good look at my self there were scrapes, cuts, and bruises all over my arms legs, and I can even feel them on my back…my body was aching.

"I'm alright, you got cuts, and bruises to sis", I assured.

"Guess your right" she smiled as she looked at herself, then back at me.

"Come on we should keep walking we will find Boone, plus we have to find the ship its our only chance of survival, and who knows there might be other survivors there." I commanded, as she smiled again and nodded in agreement.

**RIDDICK's POV**

I woke up to hearing people rummaging through things in the ship, trying to see if they can salvage anything.

"So I guess something went wrong" I heard a kid say as someone opened his cryo-chamber.

"Get it out of me!" I heard Owens scream in pure pain as I smelled his blood linger through the ship.

"Don't touch it! Don't you touch that handle!"

_'Moment of truth'_ I smiled at the thought.

"Leave it alone-"

"Get it out of him-"

"No no. It's too close to his heart." I heard people suggest, but it's too late for him to be saved, he lost a lot of blood by now, none of 'em can help him…

"There's some Anestaphine in the med-lock in the back of the cabin" I heard miss docking-pilot say in a guilty tone.

"Not anymore there isn't" I heard someone choke.

"Get outta here everyone…get outta here" she whimpered. Then I heard Johns come back to where I was chained up. He took long slow steps while keeping an eye on me so I gave out a low growl as a warning. Everyone left, and then came the girl…Fry. The one who was so determined to let us all die for her sake. She was watching me from a distance, trying not to get too close to the man that can possibly kill her.

"He just escaped from a maximum prison" stated Johns.

_'What Johns? Lost one girl, and your already moving onto the next one?'_

"So, do we just keep him locked up forever?" she whispered.

_'You know I can still hear you'_

"Well, that would be my choice" Johns said with confidence knowing I can hear their little conversation.

"Is he really that dangerous?"

_'You bet I am'_

"Only around humans" he stated.

**LANA's POV**

We finally saw another chamber after 10-15 minutes of walking, it was a man his hand was sticking out.

"Please let that be Boone, please god," Aisha pleaded as she ran up to the man.

"OH MY GOD BOONE!" she screamed in horror as I ran up beside her. He was covered in glass and blood and a piece of metal was sticking out of his leg.

"N-no he's alright, your alright Bonne, Aisha its ok, HE will be ok." I reassured her. I remembered I had napkins in my pocket, I had sniffles before our trip, so I always carried napkins we tried cleaning him up the best we could. Then all we had to do last was pull out the piece of metal, that was sticking out of his thigh.

"I'll hold him down and you pull it out" Aisha stated, and I nodded in agreement, as I took a look at Boone who was conscious now.

"Do it…" He demanded.

"On the count of three…one! two!"

"Ugrhhh ! I thought you said three" He screamed in pain. I chuckled as a tear rolled down my check.

"The worst part is anticipating for the pain" I managed to choke as we got him up, he took off his shirt and handed it to Aisha as she tied his shirt around the wound. Aisha, and I kept him supported throughout our journey back to the ship.

Every cryo-chamber we came across…dead…everyone was dead…we were the only survivors. It pained me to see these dead bodies, thinking if only they were as lucky as us, if only the didn't choose to fly on this ship.

"Hey It'll be alright I'm sure there'll be survivors at the ship." Boone reassured. He was like a brother I never had…because I never did have any older brothers. A smirk flew across my face as I remembered the time he was being an over-protective dad and brother at the same time when I told him and my sister that I was dating someone. He literally scared the living crap outta the poor boy, and after that, the boy just stopped seeing me all together.

"Is there anybody there?" I screamed as we saw the busted ship, hoping to see survivors.

"Hello?!" screamed Aisha. Then we saw them, the survivors two women, three men, and four kids…and then came Johns.

**RIDDICK's POV**

Their little conversation was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Is there anybody there?" screamed the familiar voice.

"Hello?!" screamed another women. I smelled blood, and sweat mixed with anger, frustration, and sorrow.

_'Your in deep shit now'_ I grinned, as he came up to me.

"Stay put, you hear? Try to escape and this time you'll be sorry" he threatened, as he walked away quickly.

_'Really? I was thinking the same…your gonna be sorry when I escape, you'll beg for mercy as I go for your sweet spot…killing you slowly as I watch the life drain from your eyes'_ the thought made me smile.

As everyone was too busy doing their own thing, or helping the new survivors, I noticed there was a crack in the beam. I had to dislocate my shoulder and then relocated it to get my arms up and over the beam. I grabbed the wielding torch set across from me and destroyed the cuffs and horse bit that bound me.

_'Three suns how interesting…so much for darkness'_ I thought as I threw the cuffs towards sunset, and headed towards sunrise. If Johns dares to try anything...i'll be ready. Besides he has his own problem now...his new female friend just happened to rise from the dead.

**LANA's POV**

"We need medical attention, do you have any medical supplies?" asked Aisha.

"Are you alright?" a kid asked horrified.

"Were a bit shaken up but we'll live" I smiled back.

"We have some bandages, we can dress that leg up for you, by the way I'm Shazza" the women informed.

"Thank you" Aisha thanked. We headed into the ship as we all got cleaned up and bandaged. I saw the kid from earlier watching.

"Guess were lucky huh?" I asked, as I watched him looking at all the cuts and scrapes on my arms and legs.

"Yeah, we didn't know if anyone else survived. Fry did a good job landing the ship, we all would've been dead if it weren't for Fry." the kid responded.

"What's your name kid?" I questioned.

"My name is Jack" he uttered.

"Nice to meet you Jack…I'm a Marine Private first class Lana Hale, the women with me is Staff Sargent Aisha Hale, she's my big sister, and the man is Staff Sargent Boone Mercado her fiancé". I announced, as I pulled my hand out to shake his hand.

"Wow I've heard of your type of people, M-Marines that is…are you military?" he asked.

"Yes indeed." I replied.

"That's really cool" he spoke as his eyes lit up.

"Thanks" said Boone as he walked on by with Aisha.

"Hey there…Jack right?" Aisha asked with a smile.

"Yes ma'am" he responded as he shook Boone's and Aisha's hand. A man named Zeke came by and handed us our ruck sacks he found, we thanked him and quickly got into a pair of clean clothes, we all matched...we wore our desert uniforms...tan t-shirt, trousers, undershirt, socks, combat boots, covers, and standard USMC sunglasses, the only thing we didn't wear was our desert jackets, and instead of sock-buns...Aisha, and I tied our hair back into messy buns. We only had two pairs of civis, 'coz we were headed towards Quintessa right when we finished our required time from our deployment area. One pair was already destroyed...and we can't wear our uniforms to a place like Quintessa.

We walked outside, as everyone introduced themselves, and we began learning everyone's names Shazza, Jack, Zeke who's Shazza's husband, an antiquities dealer named Paris, a holy man named Imam along with his three boys Ali, Hassan, and Suleiman...but Fry and Johns were nowhere to be found.

_'Hmmm I wonder why, oh maybe 'coz one tried to get everyone killed? and the other never bothered to help? Wait where Owens?'_ I pondered, then asked Shazza.

"Hey Shazza, where's the pilot…Owens?" I questioned concerned, he was the one that stopped Fry from killing us all.

"He's…He's dead" she mumbled.

* * *

_**** Author's note ****_

_**OK sooo Riddick and Lana haven't officially met yet but I promise they will soon :)**_

_**As for my writing ... ehh I just hope there weren't too many grammatical errors LMAO !**_

_**I would love some feedback from you guys to see what your opinion is about the story so far :)**_

_**Again I am not a professional writer lol :p**_

_**So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :)**_

_**Stay tuned ;)**_

_**~KP**_


	4. Missing

**_** Author's note **_**

**_Well heres Chapter 4 ... FINALLY :D_**

**_lol sorry for taking too long to post it ..._**

**_ enjoy _**

**_~KP_**

* * *

**LANA's POV**

We stepped into the container where everyone's personal belongings were stored.

"I wonder if we can find our sleeping bags...they were with our ruck sacks." Aisha grumbled as we walked around the upside-down compartment, fishing around everyone's belongings. Aisha and Boone went further into the compartment with Jack while I stayed up front with the others.

"The whole bloody container's upside-down, it's all topsy-turvy" claimed Paris.

_'Yeah I think we noticed.'_

"Thank goodness it's not a total loss." Paris said relieved as he pulled out a bottle of alcohol.

"Booze? This is what you have to drink?" Fry seemed not so impressed.

_'Alcohol is always good' _I thought as I smiled.

"I'm gonna need a receipt for that. For all of these. This is my personal stuff." he exclaimed, as Johns and I grabbed a bottle each, and smirked.

"Ah don't worry." I chuckled, as Johns flashed a quick smile.

"I don't suppose this will help you at all." Fry claimed, flashing her light at Imam.

"Unfortunately, it is not permitted. Especially while on Hajj." he explained.

"And I respect that" I acknowledged.

"You realize there's no water, don't you?" Johns stated.

"All deserts have water. It only waits to be found." he pointed out.

"I hope you right." Johns answered.

"All the more for me then." Paris said as he closed the sarcophagus looking container.

"Found them!" Aisha yelled over her shoulder, as me and Johns approached her. She found our sleeping bags with our last names tagged onto them.

"That's great!" I exclaimed.

"We should get some rest." Aisha advised as she looked over at Boone's leg wound.

"Yeah you two need to get some rest, I'm gonna go help the others. I'll let someone else borrow mines for now" I agreed as I slowly started to walk away with my bag.

"You should get some rest to Lana." Boone suggested.

"No I'm fine, I promise I'll get some sleep later." I smiled back.

"Alright" Boone sighed. We all walked out of the container. Boone and Aisha headed towards the ship while the rest of us stayed outside for the most part.

"What's this?" I questioned Shazza. She and her husband Zeke were…inventing something.

"Oxygen levels are low here, so were making breathers for everyone."

"Good." I responded, as they put on the finishing touches and started handing them out.

"Where are Johns and Fry?" she asked.

"Fry is back at the ship and Johns went back to the compartment." Jack responded.

"I'll go" I volunteered while holding my hand out. Shazza smiled and handed the two breathers to me.

_'Johns first, Fry later so I can talk to her'_ I noted. Jack tagged along, he was so adorable. Jack was starting to grow on me, he was like a little brother.

"How long do you think were gonna be here?" he questioned.

"Depends…but I'm sure we'll be gone soon" I assured him, as we walked into the container.

"Johns?" I called out, as he came out crawling from the back with a box full of ammo.

"Here" I said handing him a breather.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's a breather Shazza and her husband Zeke made them…to help us breath 'coz the oxygen levels are low." I explained as he moved closer.

"Thanks, and no hard feelings about the whole not helping you out of your chamber when everything went all hell." He asked as he looked into my eyes.

"Well yeah it's alright you were scared, I understand." I shot, as he grinned at me, and moved in closer we were literally three feet apart from each other. Jack was getting uneasy I could tell he was watching us tensely, his eyes on us the whole time.

"She's military, Private first class." Jack bursted.

_'I see someones been paying attention, but I'm sure he can tell from my choice in fashion right now' _I smiled.

"Yeah I noticed from the ruck sacks, and the uniform…Private fist class huh?" Johns smiled.

"Yes" I answered.

"In the Marine Corps!" Jack broke in again.

"Tough Chick huh?" Johns poked around.

"Tough Marine" I stated, as I walked out and away towards the ship to find Fry.

"He's weird I don't like him." Jack mumbled.

"Couldn't agree with you more kid" I agreed as we laughed.

**RIDDICK's POV**

I walked for a while now and then came across what looked like trees. I ran towards them hoping to find some shade from the heat, as I approached them I learned that they weren't trees, they were bones.

_'A graveyard full of dead creatures? Wonder what did this…' _There were so many skeletons everywhere, all picked clean. I snapped off a piece from one of the rib bones, and sat down in the interior hip section of the skeleton for shade. I started carving the bone to give it the structure of a shiv with a grooming appliance…all the shivs that belonged to me were taken, and thrown away.

_'Thanks Johns' _I growled.

The shiv wasn't perfect, but it'll do. I decided to take a quick nap in the eyeball region of the bones high above the ground, before heading out again. If they did come looking for me, which I know they will 'coz Johns wants his damn payday they won't see me laying in this curve. Anyways I'm a light sleeper so I'll be able to notice them before they notice me.

There was one problem. I couldn't get that girl…Lana outta my mind. She seemed very...interesting, well her voice was, I haven't seen her yet.

_'I'm looking forward to that' _I thought as I smirked and fell asleep.

**LANA's POV**

"Fry I need to talk to you" I walked up to her handing the breather and motioning Jack to leave.

"Sure, what is it?" I can already tell she was uneasy.

"It's about what happened between you and Owens, before the crash" I warned.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I know what happened" I explained.

"What happened?" she questioned like she didn't know what I was talking about.

"Fry, I heard you tell Owens that you were going to purge us all." I stated as I looked at her dead in the eyes crossing my arms.

"You know I didn't mean it, I feel bad now that I think about it. Everyone thanked me for saving their life, when it was actually Owens who who stopped me, and saved them." she replied, she looked at me for approval. I didn't say anything, I just looked at her with a blank expressionless face, leaning against a wall with my arms crossed.

"I didn't...I do feel sorry you know" she reassured me as she looked down.

"That's all I wanted to talk about." I finally responded.

"We were gonna look for more survivors but, then we saw how bad the crash was. We thought no one would've made it so we didn't bother" she spoke.

"Your right 'coz everybody we came across were long dead, guess we were just lucky huh?" I cut her of, uncrossing my arms. Then Johns came running in.

"Where's he?! Where's Riddick!?" He stormed.

_'Oh I forgot all about him'_

"Isn't he tied up?" Fry asked.

"I found his restraints." Johns growled.

"How?-" Fry questioned before getting cut off by Johns.

"That bastard!" Johns roared.

* * *

**_** Author's note **_**

**_OK sooo how was this chapter ?_**

**_good ? bad ?_**

**_lol chapter 5 is soo much longer :p_**

**_and don't worry I'm practically finished with Chapter 5 .. just gotta edit it n look it over_**

**_and ..._**

**_! SPOILER ALERT ! _**

**_Riddick and Lana meet in chapter 5 ! :D _**

**_I know I know ... FINALLY ?! right ? lmao_**

**_~KP_**


	5. Spy

_**** Author's note ****_

_**Well all I can say is that this is the longest chapter so far.**_

_**And *SPOILER ALERT* this is the first time Riddick and Lana finally meet! **_

_**Excited?**_

_**Well then go on...and read what are you waiting for? LOL **_

_**(and please excuse my grammer mistakes)**_

_**~KP**_

* * *

**LANA's POV**

"You should see this." Paris pointed outside, as we all followed him.

"Three suns?" Jack asked surprised.

"Yeah we noticed that on our walk back here" Boone interjected.

"Bloody hell" Shazza sighed.

"You're awake?" I asked looking at Aisha and Boone.

"Yeah, great power nap." Aisha yawned.

"So much for your nightfall." Zeke pointed out.

"So much for my cocktail hour." Paris wined.

"We take this as a good sign. A path, direction from Allah. Blue sun, blue water." Imam and his boy Hassan smiled. It was great to see that some of us were still positive about things.

"Ever wondered why I'm an atheist?" Zeke answered unconvinced, causing Imam and Hassan to frown.

"It's a bit of a bad sign. That's Riddick's direction." Johns informed.

"I thought you found his restraints over there. Towards sunset." Fry asked.

"Right. Which means he went towards sunrise." He replied with confidence.

"We need weapons." Johns suggested.

"I have weapons." Paris nodded, as we all shot him a weird look.

"Well come on then" he demanded as we all followed him back to the container.

_'I don't know if I should be concerned about Riddick right now or the fact that this scrawny dude has weapons' _I thought.

"I guess I'll take this spear thing?" Boone asked.

"What the hell are these?" Fry and Aisha asked.

"They're Maratha crow-bill war Picks from India. Very rare."

"And this?" Zeke asked picking a wolf head spear tipped thing.

"That's a hunting blow-dart pipe from Papua New Guinea. That's very rare, since the tribe is now extinct."

"'Cause they couldn't hunt shit with these things would be my guess." Zeke said, as I smirked.

"What's the point? If he's gone, he's gone. Why should he bother us?" Paris complained, as I picked up a hunting knife.

"Maybe to take what you got. Maybe to work your nerves. Or maybe to just come back and skull-fuck you in your sleep." Johns explained as he loaded a rifle, and a semi-automatic, placing them in his holsters.

"Sounds like a charmer." Shazza joked, but I saw that she was convinced that Riddick was the baddest of the bad, and she was frightened at the thought.

"You have a rifle and a semi?" I poked.

"Yeah I got two guns" Johns smirked.

"There called a rifle and a semi-automatic man, not guns" Boone protested.

"We don't use the term _'guns' _" Aisha quoted.

"Ok. One's comin' with me and the other stays here with one of you" Johns suggested.

"I'll stay" I volunteered.

"You sure?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah" I responded handing her the hunting knife, while taking the semi Johns handed me.

"I don't suggest you handling that without getting at least some shut eye. You still haven't gotten any rest at all." Boone argued.

"We've all had some sort of rest before you guys showed up. You're the only one who hasn't gotten any" Johns explained as he pulled the gun away from me.

"Fine I'll take a power nap" I sighed. We all walked out and discussed on who's going to go out to look for Riddick, and water, and who's gonna stay to organize, and work on the ship. The conclusion was that Imam, his three boys Hassan, Suliman, Ali, Fry Johns, Aisha and Boone were going to go out. While me, Shazza, Jack, Paris and Zeke stayed behind.

"Zeke. Fully-loaded clip. Safety's on. One shot if you spot him, okay?" Johns motioned the rifle, while showing him how to work it. Zeke nodded, and Paris came up to them.

"Umm what happens if Mr. Riddick spots us first?" Paris asked worried.

"There'll be no shots." Johns laughed. I headed towards the ship while Paris got a chair and umbrella to the roof, while setting it up.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he jumped.

"Uh…watch-tower?" he answered. I grabbed my sleeping bag and headed inside, found a nice, clean, and cleared safe spot and fell asleep, while everyone said their last goodbyes before leaving.

**RIDDICK's POV**

I woke up to hearing the holy man singing. I got out of the skeleton and headed towards the hill.

_'One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight… there were eight of them. Three of which were kids. Really Johns you brang kids with you?' _I laughed at the thought. I smelled her sent…Lana, I'm guessing that her right there. I was right about her, she smelled like government issue…it's because she is, she's military. A brunette, with soft light brown skin…but wait she's with a guy…dirty-blonde hair, and well built, also in the military.

_'You've been flirting with a girl thats already got a guy?'_ I leaned forward, suddenly causing a few rocks to roll down. the hill. I quickly got down and crawled away, then sprinted back to where I was hiding before.

The searching party soon caught up, Johns flashing his rifle around everywhere like he's the boss.

_'Who you tryin' to Impress?' _I laughed. Then came along the docking pilot, her breather ran out so she took a seat against the rib cages.

_'Prefect' _I pulled out my hand made shiv and made my way towards her, until I saw Johns coming. Slowly I pulled back into the shadows until I was sure that Johns wasn't paying attention.

"Drink?" he asked.

"Probably shouldn't do this. Dehydrates you even more" she disagreed as she took a sip.

"Yeah you're probably right" he smiled sweating down next to her.

"You could've stayed at the ship. Probably should've. We don't find water, you know what happens." Johns blabbed.

"I wanted to get away."

_'Hmmm wonder why?'_

"I've never seen a captain so ready to leave her ship-"

"-I think we should keep moving." she cut in trying to avoid the subject.

"What did Owens mean…about not touching the handle?"

_'Let the truth be told' _I moved closer to her knowing that Johns wasn't paying attention, he was to into the conversation, wanting to know what happened.

"You're not the only one to ask."

"This is between you and me, Carolyn. I promise."

_'You and I know very well Johns, that you never keep your word'_ Slowly I made my way toward her again, her neck was fully exposed 'coz of her short hair.

"I'm not your captain. During the landing when…things were at their worst, Owens was at his best. He's the one that stopped the docking pilot from dumping the main cabin passengers". I readied my shiv, It was only inches away from the back of her neck…until...

"And the docking pilot being?" he asked curious. I also became curious, I wondered if she would tell him, I drew my shiv back for a few seconds. Instead of saying anything she gave him a guilty look, I moved my shiv back to her neck and sliced a small amount of her hair off.

"I guess I'm a little more glad to be here than I thought." he said sarcastically while placing his cap on her head.

_'Yeah?'_

"By the way who else asked?" he questioned.

"Lana. More like interrogate…If she tells them, especially her team over there…I don't know. Do you think you could talk to her?" she begged.

"We don't exactly see eye 'ta eye either…but I'll see what I can come up with. I'll talk to her when we get back."

_'Hmmm interesting.'_

"Thanks" she thanked.

_'So the girl I just saw isn't Lana?…that's her unit? hmmm I think it's time to pay a visit." _I took in the smell of Fry by sniffing her hair as they walked away, she smelled sweet and bitter. I blew her hair off my hand she was strong, I liked that in a women.

I made my way back to the crash site, as I fished around to find her. A women in the baggage compartment, a man hauling dead bodies, while a scrawny little man keeps watch, I entered the ship and caught onto her scent. I almost didn't see her until I spotted the sleeping bag, all I could see was her hair tied back, and a small part of her forehead showing.

She was laying on her side all curled up and comfortable. Quietly I made my way towards her, making no noise at all… making sure she wouldn't wake up. I crouched down in front of her and slowly started moving the zipper of the sleeping bag down enough to reveal her face...soft light brown skin, flushed lips, jet black hair. She almost resembles to the other women I saw earlier.

_'Probably related'_ I thought as I heard foot steps nearing towards us. I quickly got up and hid in the shadows, where I wouldn't be detected. I looked down at her, she woke up with an expression of high alert. I watched her move, she did not make a single sound as she got up and out of her sleeping bag, crouching behind a piece of metal, peeking over the corner to see a little boy walk in, and allowing him to pass.

**LANA's POV**

I woke up to hearing foot steps coming in. Quickly I got out of the sleeping bag and crouched down behind a chunk of metal, slowly I peeped from the corner only to find out that it was Jack.

"And where do you think you're going?" I asked as I sunk up behind him.

"WOAH!" Jack jumped, while I tried my best not to laugh.

"Jesus Lana you scared me." he sighed, as he gasped for air.

"You didn't answer my question" I pointed out.

"I was goin' to scare Paris, but you scared me instead" he confessed, finally making me laugh.

"Go ahead, I'm sure he didn't hear us" I choked out.

"Not funny" he wined.

"Yes it was" I teased.

"Hmm" he sighed, then smile and left. I sat down on my knees and started rolling my sleeping bag up.

"Christ!" I heard Paris yell.

_'Well he got 'em' _I I heard heavy breathing coming from a corner.

**RIDDICK's POV**

_'She's so short…not even 5'5", her body was a bit chubby, but she was well built. Bet she's got abs under that shirt' _I thought. It was funny to watch her scare the kid, she acts like one herself. She had the instincts of a good Marine alright, but she did fail to notice me.

"Christ!" I heard the scrawny man yell.

"He'd probably get you right here…under the jaw and you'd never even hear him coming. Because that's how good Riddick is." I heard the boy warn.

"Tell me did you run away from your parents, or did they run away from you?" the man replied frustrated, as the boy left. She laughed when she heard his reaction, then she turned in my direction, she was trying to scan the area until the man came running down.

"Did you hear that?" he whispered scared.

"You getting scared by a little boy? Yes" she replied not taking her eyes away. The man left without bothering to engage any further, but she didn't, she kept her eyes where I was hiding.

_'Not a bad Marine after all'_ I smirked, while gripping my shiv. She made her way towards me slowly, and steadily. Until gunshots went off, and her head snapped in the direction the shots came from. She ran towards it, forgetting all about me.

I made my way towards the roof, where the man had his things set up, sitting in his chair, and drinking from his bottle of Booze, I enjoyed the show down below. A man named Zeke killed a survivor thinking it was me.

_'I'll make sure he dies first then'_

**LANA's POV**

I heard gun shots, and automatically I assumed something was about to go down. If whatever Johns said about Riddick was true, and if Zeke did spot Riddick he maybe in trouble. The thought of losing anyone scared me, I ran towards the gun shots only to hear Jack screaming.

"It was just somebody else. It was just somebody else from the crash!" Jack yelled.

"Crikey. I thought it was him. I thought it was Riddick." Zeke confessed.

"What happen!?" I yelled as I caught up to them.

"I thought it was Riddick." Zeke confessed again.

"It's alright, move!" I sat down next to the man to find a plus, hoping that he was still alive. I slowly got up.

"He's dead." I announced, looking up at Shazza all covered in blood. Jack had tears rolling down his cheeks, while Paris was still trying to process what happened.

"S-So what do we do now?" Paris stammered, looking at me and Zeke.

"We bury him with the rest. Here, take it...It's better if you keep it" Zeke said handing me the semi.

"I agree, and I understand Zeke it's not your fault you were trying to protect them. I get it, but we'll have to talk to the others about this" I explained.

"Yeah of course." he replied turning around and walking awey.

"Get cleaned up Shazza. I'll go and help Zeke, everyone stays here that includes you Jack." I ordered.

"Ok" Jack replied.

"I have to stay here with him!?" Paris replied with shock.

"Is there a problem?" I asked crossing my arms.

"N-no." he replied as I walked away. I couldn't help but have this sick feeling in my stomach that I was being watched. I glanced around but I didn't spot anyone so I did a perimeter sweep before I left, there was no sign of anyone besides the ones I know...I picked up the bottle of alcohol I took earlier and went to help Zeke take the body to the burial site.

**RIDDICK's POV**

I followed them to their little graveyard. This is the perfect moment to kill one of them, I was gonna go for the man, until something odd happened.

"You know I thought graves were suppose to be five by five; five feet deep and five feet wide. But this is like ten feet deep." She said jumping into the grave.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Hey why is there another hole in here?" she asked.

"What do you mean another hole there is none-" he explained as he jumped in. There was silence for a couple of seconds.

"Well theres a hole now." she replied.

"There's a flashlight up there, can you get it?" he asked. I placed the flashlight by the edge so she didn't have to get out. I can't risk me getting caught. Zeke started digging making it wider as she handed him the flashlight.

"Do you see anything?" she asked, then I heard a sound, that sounded like awkward dolphins.

"AHHH!" he screamed.

"ZEKE! HERE TAKE THE SEMI! SHOT IT! I GOT YOU DON'T WORRY!" she yelled after him. I slipped into the hole without her noticing, stood behind her, and pulled my shiv out. I was just waiting for the perfect moment, until her back started bleeding. I'm guessing they were cuts from the crash that didn't heal, she was trying to pull him out…but she wasn't strong enough.

**LANA's POV**

"ZEKE! HERE TAKE THE SEMI! SHOT IT! I GOT YOU DON'T WORRY!" I reassured him as I threw the semi into the hole. I put my legs on either sides of the hole, while grabbing onto Zeke's legs and pulling him towards my chest I pulled him back by bending as far back as I could. Zeke started firing rounds, and he was still screaming. Blood started oozing out of the hole and whatever that thing was…it was stronger then me I found myself back in an upright position, and Zeke began to slip from my hands. I closed my eyes shut and grind my teeth to get Zeke back until I felt something touch me.

My eyes flew open as I saw what it was, it was a huge shadow of a man behind me.

"HELP!" I shouted, but I got nothing.

"HELP!" I yelled again as Zeke went quiet.

"ZEKE!?" I screamed when I heard nothing, I thought I saw something pop out of the hole but before I could get a better look big strong hands wrapped around my waist, and pulled me back into an upright position.

I stood there for not even two seconds before I was throw against the sandy wall of the grave opposite from the death hole.

"Urgh" I grunted as I hit the wall. I glanced a look at the figure as it turned around to look at me.

"Riddck?" I whispered shocked as he climbed out of the grave. After his escape I heard the tarp being ripped off from its place.

"ZEKE!" yelled Shazza as she looked at all the blood, then me and then up at Riddick who knelt down with a shiv in his hand. She looked at him with shock before he got up and started to run, shortly after processing info for a couple of seconds Shazza went after him followed by me.

_'What the hell just happen? did he just save my life? Why couldn't he help Zeke? and if he was as bad as Johns describes him to be…then why the fuck would he save me?' _I was so confused, I was having a hard time processing everything, all I wanted at this point was to get him and get answers.

I saw Riddick trip and fall to the ground when he looked back to glance at us chasing him. Johns had tripped him, and they started to struggle. Johns grabbed Riddick's goggles and removed them.

"Piece of shit!" Johns yelled while beating him with his baton. Shazza caught up and started beating him too.

"What did you do to Zeke!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" she screamed and kicked till Fry came along and grabbed her holding her back.

"STOP!" I screamed catching up, tackling Johns to the floor just like a professional linebacker.

"Just kill him. Just somebody goddamn kill him before he-" Shazza warned as she gave him one last kick to the head knocking him out.

"Alright back the fuck up!" I turned and raised my hand at her signaling her to stop, while still laying on Johns.

"Lana what happened?" Aisha asked.

"He's a murderer." Johns barked.

"Get up" Boone ordered, I took a look at Johns and got up right away, I didn't notice that I had my forearm against his throat and that I was choking the life outta him. Johns quickly stood up placing his hands on his knees, and coughing, while giving me a death stare.

"Go get bandaged up." Boone ordered as he helped Johns and Imam pick Riddick up to drag him back to the ship, and chain him up again.

**RIDDICK's POV**

"Urgh" I grunted I woke up with a headache that bitch knocked me out. I smelled blood not mine but hers. I couldn't see anything, my eyes were blindfolded...but that doesn't mean that I couldn't sense her around me.

"You done in there?" Johns called out.

"Almost." the woman answered.

"Why do you do that?." The woman asked her.

"What?" Lana asked in an angry tone squirming around, she was acting like a kid.

"Act without thinking, Johns was simply doing his job. These people look up to us, especially Jack...he looks up to you like a role model. You gotta start acting a bit more professional. Now just 'coz I'm your big sis' don't mean that I'm always gonna take your side. You freaking tackled a cop, who was only doing his job, he was protecting not just you but everyone else, that guy over there he could've killed you. You understand?" She explained mad.

"Aisha, I know you can't back me up all the time, but he didn't kill me, and fine I'll think before I do anything again." she whined.

"Yeah?" she questioned.

"Aye ma'am!" she stated. The woman finished dressing Lana's cuts, while she slipped her shirt back on.

"You can come in now!" she called after Johns, as I put my head back down pretending to still be unconscious. I heard the woman leave, but Lana stayed behind.

**LANA's POV**

"That was some tackle." Johns said sarcastically.

_'Was enough to knock the shit outta you and you're twice my size' _I thought as I smirked.

"Like a professional linebacker" I said as I laughed.

"How you doing?" he asked. I picked up the bottle of alcohol and started taking big gulps.

"Mmm alright...the alcohol makes me drunk, but it's helping the pain." I smiled weary.

"Mind if I ask you a question?" Johns asked in a bitter voice as I looked up at him standing over me, while I was still sitting on the ground.

"Knock yourself out." I replied taking another drink.

"Just keep what you know about Carolyn, to yourself...she's our only ticket outta here, and we don't need anything happening to her do we?" he spat out, while squatting down in front of me.

"What is she your little girlfriend now?" I laughed.

"No. And I mean it...keep it to yourself" he warned as he walked out.

**RIDDICK's POV**

I heard her get up and walk towards me, I relaxed my muscles and continued to look unconscious.

"Heyy." she said. She was a bit tipsy I could hear her stumble here and there.

"I said hey." she said again with frustration, I felt her eyes linger, but I still didn't budge.

"You think I can't notice you pretending to be knocked out? I know you woke up a few minutes ago...I heard you grunt." she stated, but I still didn't move. Her anger grew even more, as she came closer to me.

**LANA's POV**

_"Urgh why does he gotta be so annoyin'? I know he's awake' _I stormed towards him and started undoing his blindfold when his legs clamped together trapping mines between his.

"I knew you were awake" I stated as I removed his blindfold. I looked down at him he was sitting on a piece of metal, and I was trapped in his legs, he didn't bother to face me...

"You mind letting go? My leg's cramping up." I asked stupidly. A few seconds passed by, then when I sighed he loosened his grip allowing me to escape and step back.

"Finally." I stated as he raised his head towards me while backing into the shadows a bit.

"I wanna ask you something." I admitted crossing my arms. Instead of answering back he gave out a low growl.

_'You ain't getting rid of me that easily'_ I smirked, taking a step closer to him, while still staying outta range from his legs.

"I'll take that as a yes" I replied to his growl...and that's when I saw him smirk.

"Are you really as bad as Johns describes you to be?or is he like exaggerating?" I asked.

_'Anddd no reply. Okay...Urgh gotta make him talk'_ I told myself.

"You know I've seen murderers...I've met them too, and you...ehhh you're nothing like them. Trust me when I say this, you don't look dangerous at all, in fact your presence is actually like really annoying" I smiled taking another step closer this was fun. He instantly snapped, and shot up and towards me, I didn't budge at all I was expecting him to do something impulsive. He was in my face and he looked real angry.

"What?" I asked cocky, then he opened his eyes, clenching his teeth...His eyes weren't normal which threw me off a bit. I gasped while trying to take a step back...but he had one of my legs caught in his grip again.

"Me not dangerous? You don't even know me." he growled in his deep husky voice while looking deep into my eyes, it was creepy...It felt like he was looking into my soul, and I couldn't move even if I wanted to...I just stood there frozen, looking back into his eyes.

_'Damn I wasn't expecting this...what did you get yourself into'_ I gulped.

* * *

_**** Author's note ****_

_**So tell me...how was this chapter?**_

_**Good? Bad?**_

**_Disappointing? Satisfying?_**_**  
**_

**_Feel free to leave comments/follow/favorite :)_**

**_( It's encouraging for me :D )_**

**_Well anyways hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it._**

**_~KP_**


	6. Settlement

_**** Author's note ****_

_**Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter ... I was busy with finals and all...**_

_**Well I hope you like this chapter I tried to make it long.**_

**_Thanks for being patient :)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_~KP_**

* * *

**LANA's POV**

"Your eyes-"

"-What?" Riddick interrupted giving a slight smirk.

"What's going on!?" Boone roared, my head snapped in his direction. He looked completely mad as he stormed towards us followed by Aisha.

"Release her, now!" Aisha demanded. I took one last look at Riddick's eyes, he looked amused. For him It was like watching a circus show, as he looked in their direction. He let out a low rumbling growl I felt it vibrate through his body into mine. Boone stepped closer to Riddick, and they looked like they were having a face-off.

"Didn't you hear? Released her or I will personally kill you myself." Boone threatened. Riddick turned to face me, then backed away and sat back down to his original position. He showed no sign of fear as he backed away, actually he never displayed any emotion whatsoever…he was a complete animal, just as Jones described him.

"Move" Boone ordered. The three of us walked out of the ship together leaving Riddick behind.

_'Aye aye sir' _I said to myself, as Johns walked passed us, into the ship.

**RIDDICK's POV**

After the girl and her team left Jones came to have a little chat about what had happened. I told him that I heard sounds commin' from the hole, but he didn't believe me.

"Your loss" I warned before he walked out. John's wouldn't kill me, no I'm too valuable to him, he ain't got the guts to kill me…but that man…I saw it in his eyes, he was tellin' the truth, he would kill me…well at least try to, my animal side would make sure I'd kill him before he even decides to make a move. A few minutes later Lana and the man returned.

"Alright here's what you have to do just keep and eye on him. Do nothing else, and don't fraternize with the convict. I don't want to pull you out of trouble again. Do yo understand?" he ordered, pointing his finger at her. He didn't look tough, for starters he's got muscle…but not like mine, although he is a few inches taller than me, according to our last encounter, but I can still take him. He wouldn't stand a chance against me, even with all the training he's had.

"Aye sir" she responded. He turned and started walking down the ramp where Johns was waiting for him.

_'Decisions decisions'_ I smirked. She took a seat right across from me. She watched me, arms crossed, with a blank expressionless face.

"You're not as tough as you seem." I teased.

"Neither are you, if you are as tough, or as bad-ass, as the way you express yourself to be…you wouldn't have saved me." she responded, without changing her blank expression. Then along came Fry with the woman whose husband just died. I backed myself into the shadows.

"Gonna sit there and watch that brute all day?" she spat, Fry coming up behind her.

"Orders" Lana confessed. All three ladies eyed me with anger.

_'Calm down there's plenty to go around'_ I grinned. Fry looked at Shazza and motioned her to leave.

"I need to talk to him" Fry demanded.

"Go ahead" Lana motioned her hand towards me in approval.

"Alone" Fry huffed.

"Whatever you need to say to him you can say in front of me, I was ordered to watch him, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do" Lana rejected.

"Fine." she hissed as she turned to face me, I dropped my head closing my eyes.

"So, where's the body?…Well, do you want to tell me about the sounds?…Look, you told Johns you heard something." She was trying so hard to get me to talk just like Lana.

"That's fine. You don't want to talk to me, that's your choice. But, just so you know…there's a debate right now as to whether we should just leave you here to die." She warned as she started walking away.

"You mean the whispers?" I spoke, stopping her in her path.

"What whispers?" she desperately asked.

"The ones telling me to go for the sweet spot just to the left of the spine. Fourth lumber down. The abdominal aorta. It's a metallic taste, human blood. Copperish. If you cut it with peppermint schnapps, that goes-"

"-Do you want to shock me with the truth now?" She cut me off.

"All you people are so scared of me. Most days, I take that as a compliment. But it ain't me you got to worry about now." I responded with no emotion.

"Show me your eyes Riddick." she demanded I smelled the boy creeping into the ship from the rooftop.

"You'd have to come a lot closer for that." I teased.

"I wouldn't if I were you" Lana said, but she didn't listen. She started stepping closer, then she stopped.

"Closer" I whispered. She came closer and I shot out of my seat, opening my eyes, she jumped back scared.

"Where the hell can I get eyes like that?" the boy asked amazed.

"Gotta kill a few people." I smiled.

"Kay. I can do it." he responded confidently as he stood up and walked down the stairs.

"Jack!" Lana warned. I looked at her and then back at Fry. Lana was pissed, while Fry looked scared. Seeing someone scared of you is the best feeling.

"Then you gotta get sent to the slam where they say you'll never see daylight agin. You dig up a doctor and you pay him 20 menthol Kools…to do a surgical shine job on your eyeballs." I explained as I received flashbacks from the memories of the slam.

****FLASHBACK****

I paid the doc 20 menthol Kools, and offered protection till I help him escape the slam, in exchange for a shine job. You need to be respected when you're in the slam. You need to be the top dog to get respect. I had to get recognized, show no fear, and show no mercy. You're either with me or against me. Easy to say that, but hard to do. If I was goin' to escape and be the best, I needed darkness as my ally.

****END OF FLASHBACK****

"So you can see who's sneaking up on you in the dark?" Jack smiled.

"Exactly" I smiled back.

"Leave!" Fry demanded. Instead Jack looked at Lana with a sad expression hoping that she'll let him stay.

"Leave." Fry demanded again, Lana never responded. Jack turned around and marched up the stairs like a stubborn 5-year-old.

"Cute kid." I laughed, he reminded me of myself.

"Did I kill a few people? Sure. Did I kill Zeke? No. You got the wrong killer."

"He's telling the truth" She finally spoke.

"He's not in the hole. We looked" Fry spat turning to face Lana.

"Look deeper." I growled, as Johns and the Marine from earlier came in.

"He's telling the truth Zeke was dragged into that hole." Lana argued.

"Then I guess we'll have to take a look." Fry answered.

"In there? You've got to be joking." The Marine claimed.

"I agree with Boone. You've gotta be crazy to think about letting anyone go in there." Lana agreed.

"Fine. I'll go." Fry protested.

"As much as I'd love to see you go down there. It's a bad idea." She said concerned.

"I need to know." Fry demanded.

"Fine. Let's go exploring, on one condition. I get to go in, I'm experienced in tough situations. This is no different." Lana commanded as I let out a growl. I saved her life once already from that thing, does her life mean anything to her? They left arguing about who gets to go into the death hole.

Minutes passed as I heard screaming and shouting, I started pulling up and down on the restraints to get lose and to block out her screams.

**LANA's POV**

Shit if Jack hadn't heard Fry screaming. She would've been dead by now. She had to go and try to prove herself to us, well she made the worst mistake of her life. If we didn't get there in time she could've been died. Shazza, and Aisha sat with Fry to calm her down, as I lectured her about her decision to go down there to investigate. I saw Johns walk away from the group towards the ship in pure anger, and disbelief. I guess he's mad that his little boggy man was right about something. After I finished lecturing Fry I headed towards the ship to see what Johns was up to.

I heard a conversation going on inside. It was Riddick, and Johns. They were talking about a deal. I decided to stay put and eavesdrop on them.

"Are you saying you'd cut me loose?" asked Riddick.

_'Why would Johns wanna let him out in the open when he was ready to beat the living death outta him?'_

"I'm thinking you could've died in the crash." Johns responded.

"My recommendation: Do me. Don't take the chance that I'll get shiv-happy on your wanna-bee ass." Riddick threatened.

"Ok." said Johns

"Ghost me, motherfucker. That's what I would do to you" Riddick cursed.

_BANG!_

A gunshot went off as I ran into the ship, I didn't want anymore bodies piling up.

_'Holyshit don't tell me someone's dead.'_

"HEY!" I screamed as I ran in. Neither of them bothered to turn and face me. I slowly stepped closer to them, as I saw Riddick's arms fall to his sides. Johns face held nothing but anger.

"I want you to remember this moment. The way it could have gone, didn't. Here." Johns handed Riddick his goggles. As soon as Johns turned to face me Riddick bolted up and swiped John's rifle right out of his hands.

"Take it easy" Johns gulped as he held his hands up to surrender.

"Fuck you!" Riddick cursed, pointing the gun at his face.

"Do we have a deal?" Johns asked as he held out his hand.

"Riddick" I called. Both men turned to face me. Riddick's smokey eyes scanning me. He turned to face Johns again, adjusting his grip on the rifle.

"I want you to remember this moment" Riddick taunted, handing John's his rifle, walking away. Just before he left, he stopped in his path, right in front of me to give me one last look as he slipped his goggles on and walked away.

"Had a nice chat?" I asked sweaty Johns. All he did was give me his death stare as he walked passed me, and out the ship.

"What happen?" Boone asked.

"We heard a gun shot." Aisha claimed.

"Nothing, it was just Johns" I responded.

"He let the convict run free?" Aisha asked.

"Apparently they made a deal." I explained as I turned to face Boone, and Aisha.

"What deal?" Aisha asked.

"To let him roam free as long as he doesn't carry weapons around, and if he stays in viewing distance of us four, while doing whatever we ask him to do." Boone explained.

_'So that's what you and Johns had a chat about, he's gonna be our own personal slave?'_ I thought.

**RIDDICK's POV**

_'So the girl's still alive, I thought she went down in the hole. I guess I was wrong'_

Everyone started gathering supplies and packing their bags while I sat there and watched them. I watched Lana help Shazza, the holyman and the kids pack. I can see the pain in her eyes, but she disguises it with a smile, or a cold stone face, which she uses against everyone besides Shazza, Imam, and the kids. She loaded the kids packs with her ruck sack, and swung it onto her back.

"Get up. It's time to go. You'll be dragging this power cell." Boone ordered, handing me a rope attached to the power cell.

_'You're gonna be sorry for this'_ I thought as images of Boone's body leaking of blood flashed in my head. All I got was a fucking rope to drag this power cell all the way to the camp site. Everyone started walking ahead of me while I fell back, watching them.

**LANA's POV**

"You know you can hand that sack to Riddick, make him carry it while you relax" Johns suggested.

"I'm pretty sure I'm capable of carrying my own sack." I answered.

"But you're also carrying the kids packs. Make him carry the extra weight, why do you think we released him?" he pointed out.

"We're trained to carry fifty plus pounds on our backs for ten plus miles. If I can do that then I'm pretty sure this is no big deal. Now get lost you're giving me a headache." I objected. Johns left me alone after that. I just walked at my own moderate speed, listening to the conversations along the way.

"So, you click your fingers, and he's one of us now." asked Shazza, making it sound like it was still Riddick's fault that Zeke had died.

"I didn't say that" Johns said.

"Then what?" asked Shazza.

"At least this way I don't have to worry about you all...falling asleep and not waking up" Johns reassured.

"Theres no need to worry Aisha, Lana, Johns, and I will keep an eye on him." Boone informed.

"So can I talk to him now?" Jack asked.

"No!" Johns, Boone, and Shazza all replied together. It was getting harder and harder to walk in the thick sand, in this burning heat. Pretty much everyone was sweating like pigs. Paris was the slowest of them all and I was stuck right behind him. He didn't even have much to carry. The only items Paris decided to take were his alcohol bottles.

"Do you mind walking a bit faster?" I suggested in a harsh demanding tone. I couldn't get around him even if I tried, he was wobbling around like a retarded penguin.

"Sorry...Blasted!" one of his bottles fell out of his little sack and started rolling back down the hill towards Riddick. Paris immediately went after his bottle.

_'I wouldn't do that if I were you'_ I thought. A few seconds later I heard both of them stop, so I turned to check on them.

"Paris P. Ogilvie. Antiquities dealer, entrepreneur." he announced as he held out his hand. Riddick stood there for a minute before extending his hand, shaking it with Paris' to greet him.

"Richard B. Riddick. Escaped convict...murderer." he smiled shaking his hand with Paris. By the looks on Paris's face I could confirm that he was a bit shaken up. Riddick unscrewed the cap and started drinking.

"T-t-that's particularly a good Shiraz. I-It's a lovely drop. Uh I-I-It's very expensive...By all means help yourself." Paris was trying hard to get his bottle back, but failed when Riddick chugged all of it down.

"Come on Paris you're holding everyone up." I said.

"I've met many people, but he, he is just something else." he said annoyed as he walked passed me. I turned one last time to get a glimpse of Riddick he was smirking as he continued to drag the power cell along. Paris was right he was defiantly something else. I turned around, huffed and carried on.

The crash site was pretty far. It took us a very long time to reach it. There were buildings, and workstations everywhere. Clothes hung from lines, papers, and supplies scattered everywhere, a tank full of clear water, and a small skiff.

"There's water!" I announced.

"Yeah but we haven't gotten the machine to run yet. We haven't figured out how. This place is almost ancient." Aisha explained, walking up next to me.

"Looks about twenty years old to me." announced Boone.

"Yeah some of this does look familiar. From the old days." Aisha smiled.

"Yup." Boone agreed smiling back.

"That makes you guys really, really old...Like grandparents old." I joked laughing, and almost falling over from all the load on my back. Aisha and Boone started laughing too when I had the mini-heart attack from the "almost fall". It felt good to lighten the mood a little. Everyone was too stressed, especially when Zeke died, and when we made the discovery of man-eating creatures that are living right below us. Plus no one has had any sleep for the past fourteen hours, everyone was just cranky now. I placed my ruck sack, and the kids supplies down with everyone else right beside the skiff.

"Hey Sis, I'm just gonna go roam around and check this place out." I informed her, grabbing my tablet.

"Hang on I'll come with you." she said.

"Oh err that's ok...stay with Boone" I suggested.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" she asked.

"No" I replied.

"Ok then I'm coming" she said, placing her ruck sack down and redoing her shoe laces. I placed the tablet back into my ruck sack. I couldn't work on her surprise wedding presentation while she's around.

"Normally I can appreciate antiques but this ... this is something else" Paris said unconvinced pointing at the skiff.

"It'll work" stated Johns.

"There's nothing we can't repair as long as the electrical adapts" Fry said walking down the ramp.

"If you need any help. I can give you a hand, I am a mechanic, in the Marines." Aisha spoke.

"Let's just hope this works out" Boone said.

"I'm pretty sure we'll be able to get to work" Aisha said confidently.

"Well...It is ancient...and who knows?" Boone said.

"We'll get it to work." Fry stated.

"Well even if it worked. It's not a star jumper" Shazza said taking Boone's side.

"Doesn't need to be. Take a two-seater like this back up to the soul track shipping lanes. Stick outta thumb. Bound to get picked up. Ain't that right captain?" Riddick said cocking his head at Fry, while standing at ease. He almost looked like a solider in that position.

"Can I have a little help here" Fry asked nervous.

"Wooh woah woah woah woah..." I heard Johns whisper to Riddick stopping him from going near Fry.

"Do me a favor. Check these containers out, and a see what we can patch these wings up with. Huh?" He demanded. Riddick turned and walked away without a word. Which was weird I expected him to growl, or protest.

**RIDDICK's POV**

There was something strange about this place. Broken tools, shattered eye glasses, and torn clothes hanging from the lines, it looked abandoned alright. I wondered if these people got away or the creatures that live here killed 'em all. I checked out all the containers, a bedroom, bathroom, dining area, research area, then I saw her...Lana looking through one of the containers windows, while two kids spied on her. I stood there and watched her.

'Mmm nice curves' I grinned. She took a step back from the container and started tugging at the doors, but they didn't move.

'Hmmm' I thought as I walked towards her.

**LANA's POV**

"Now hat's weird" I whispered to myself. The door was shut from the inside. I wonder why. No one locks a door from the inside unless they were trying to keep someone or something from getting to them. I heard heavy movement coming from behind me. I turned, almost slamming into his chest. I looked up and it was Riddick of course. Why wouldn't he be stalking me around?

He stepped closer, and closer. While I inched back from him. Every step he took towards me, I took away from him, until my back hit the metal handles to the door. He took his hands and reached around me grabbing the handles, he gave them a few hard tugs, pulling me into his chest. When he stopped he didn't let go of the handles. He just leaned in and looked threw the glass window, my face was buried in his shoulder.

_'Does he even know I'm here?'_ I growled. It was trying so hard to keep myself in check. This is all wrong, but it felt so right...Just before he pulled away he ran his nose and lips around my neck, taking deep long breaths, It felt really awkward, but seductive at the same time.

"Beautiful" he whispered in my ear as he pulled his head away, but kept his hands on the handles. He stepped closer, so close that there was no room for air to pass between our bodies. His dark goggled eyes watching mine. I knew his eyes were looking into mines I felt it as chills ran throughout my body. I closed my eyes took in a deep breath before opening them again to find Riddick leaning into my face.

"Are you done?" I asked angrily He pulled away and growled, releasing his hands from the handles. I stepped around, then behind him as he pulled the tarp that hung from the top of the container to the side, revealing bold print letters printed on the container that read 'coring room'. All of a sudden someone whistled at us from behind. I turned to see it was Johns.

"Let's go." He announced looking at me.

"You're missing the party. Come on, boy." He smiled patting his thigh.

"Excuse me?" I raised my eyebrows, crossing my arms.

"That was for him." He reassured. As I walked to follow him Riddick pulled down the tarp letting it fall to the ground, and reveling Jack sitting on the roof.

_'Shit'_ I thought as I saw Jack giving us a surprised look.

"Missin' the party come on" Riddick said looking at Jack then walking away.

_'How long has he been up there?'_ I wondered.

"Jack get down!" I ordered. He obeyed and quickly jumped down to the ground.

"What were you doing up there?" I asked with anger.

"Uhh nothing I was playing hide-and-go seek." He confessed.

"Oh and with who?" I asked, walking behind Riddick.

"Do you like him?" Jack asked.

"Who?" I asked confused. Who was I supposed to like?

"Him. Riddick." He stated as he pointed to him walking ahead of us. Riddick turned his face to the side pointing his ear at us to listen in on the conversation.

"You didn't answer me Jack" I protested.

"If I answer you, will you answer me?" he asked looking up at me with his puppy dog eyes. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine. I was spyin'...I just wanted to feel cool" he huffed. That was weird because I never noticed him.

"Sooo...do you like him?" Jack asked as we approached the café area.

* * *

_**** Author's note ****_

_**Soo how'd you like this chapter ?**_

_**Riddick's finally makin' his move! :D**_

_**Do you think a military gal can have a relationship with one of the universes most wanted convict?**_

_**Comment/follow/favorite if you like my story :)**_

_**~KP**_


	7. Answers

_**** Author's note ****_

_**Wooo this chapter is really long! I really wanted to make up for the time I took to write this, and the last chapter.**_

_**This is the longest chapter so far :D**_

_**It took me a while :( ...but here it is**_

_**Sooo enjoy ! :)**_

**_~KP_**

* * *

**Lana's POV**

"There's no like or dislike, were all in this together." I answered leaving Jack a bit confused. Riddick turned and smirked at me. Come to think of it I didn't really hate him, but I wouldn't say that I liked him either. I just don't know what to say really. His presence was annoying, but unusually calming, and soothing sometimes despite the fact that he's a wanted criminal.

_'This is just wrong I shouldn't be thinking about him!'_ I thought shaking my head.

"All praises be Allah, for his many blessings to us." Imam spoke as he raised his glass in the air. The water was muggy, and clouded, it wasn't the crystal clear water you find back home...or anywhere but at least it's water.

"Great I'm parched" I claimed as I grabbed a glass, followed by Riddick, and Jack.

"Jack?" Aisha asked looking surprised.

"What?" Jack asked. Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor. I didn't even notice his new look when I was talking to him earlier.

"It's the winner of the look-alike contest." Paris said sarcastically as he pointed at Jack. Jack had given himself the same haircut as Riddick, and even got a similar/smaller pair of goggles to wear. He looked like a miniature version of him!

"Since when did we have a barber?" Aisha asked amused, as I giggled along with her making Jack frustrated.

"Well I like it!" He responded stomping around, then finally sitting next to me.

"I wouldn't get too attached if I were you Jack" Boone ordered. He and Johns, gave Riddick an evil look creating tension in the room between all of us.

"Alright that's enough" Fry stood up stretching her arms to her sides. Everyone sat down until Aisha came up to me.

"I need to talk to you, follow me." she ordered giving Riddick a dirty look.

_'What's happening? __What happened?'_ I thought I was so confused. I followed Aisha all the way to the data room. She paced around for a few minutes, looking at me, then the ground, then blankly ahead, she would repeat this a couple times before she finally spoke.

"What did he say?" she asked as I sat on a metal stool.

"What did who say?" I asked confused watching her pace around again, she wasn't making any sense.

"Riddick. Who else? Johns said he saw you two together...he's been around you awfully a lot lately" she stated.

"He didn't said anything...he rarely speaks...What's this about anyways?" I demanded.

"I don't like how he stares at you. Like a piece of meat…He looks like he's just waiting for something...I'm your big sis and I don't want anything happening to you" she choked.

"You don't like the way he looks at me? Sis if you haven't noticed he kinda looks at everyone the same way. Just relax nothing's gonna happen, you know that I'm more than capable of taking care of myself." I stated, smiling. Right before she had anything else to say Fry, Paris, and Shazza walked in followed by Boone, Johns, Riddick and little Jack.

"We'll finish this later" she nodded, as she walked up to Boone planting a kiss on him.

_'Urgh'_ I gawked rolling my eyes.

**RIDDICK's POV**

"Who were these people, anyways? Miners?" Paris asked.

"Look like geologists" Shazza concluded picking up a rock sample with pliers and examining it. I took my goggles off and started cleaning them with my wife beater.

"You know…an advance team, that moved from rock to rock." She said handing the sample to Paris.

"Nice of them to leave so much stuff here. But why'd they leave their ship?" Fry asked placing her hands on a table and leaning over it. Everyone stared at her for a moment in silence.

_'Does she really think these people left all this stuff here?'_

"It's not a ship. It's a skiff, and it's disposable really." Johns finally spoke pointing his finger at her while he placed his drink down on a table.

_'An outdated one'_

"It's more like an emergency life raft, right?" Paris asked placing his glasses on his forehead, while wiping all his sweat away.

"Yeah. They probably had a big drop ship take them off the planet." Shazza smiled.

"These people didn't leave. Come on. Whoever got Zeke got them. They're all dead. You don't think they'd leave their clothes on hooks...photos on the shelves.-" I smirked, putting my goggles back on and quickly glancing back at Lana. She wasn't paying attention. Looked like she was day dreaming, something was different about her...

"-Maybe they had weight limits. You don't know" Shazza interrupted, looks like she's still in denial.

"I know you don't prep your emergency ship unless there's a fucking emergency." These people really had no idea.

"He's fucking right-" Jack agreed, snapping Lana outta her little world.

"-Watch your mouth" Johns yelled making Jack take a step back.

"Jaaack" Boon called out actin' like he was his dad, raising an eyebrow and pointing his finger at him.

"He's just saying what we're all thinking." Fry defended the kid.

"So what happened? Where are they?" Fry asked me.

"Why don't you ask Zeke?" I smiled, throwing Shazza off. She stood up and started charging towards me with fire in her eyes. I just leaned against the wall and smiled as she got closer…then Lana stood up and stood in her way.

"Stop" she said looking at Shazza, with an emotionless face.

"Why? Do you have a good enough reason as to why I shouldn't rip him apart?" She spat while I chuckled at her. She grew madder and tried pushing Lana.

"I was there! That's why! I was almost killed too!" she yelled in a shaky voice throwing Shazza back making her stop.

"Ali?! Ali!? Has anyone seen the little one? Ali?" Imam came running in, making everyone's head snap towards him.

"No…why?" Boone asked. Lana's face went from red to pale.

_'Mmmm'_ I sniffed around.

_'Fear' _I smiled. This was the first time I smelt fear on her.

"Has anyone checked the coring room?" I asked smiling, everyone stood up and ran towards the coring room, and Lana was the first one out.

**LANA's POV**

I ran to the coring room, and I was the first one there. I heard the engine start as I looked through the window. Creatures hung from the ceiling, while the boy wandered around.

"Ali!" I called out tapping on the glass. He couldn't hear me! The creatures started to sway around while Ali looked up at them.

_'Shit!'_ I thought, I started panting, until I saw an opening to the container from the window. I quickly ran around back, and found it near the bottom corner. I laid flat on my stomach and started crawling my way into the container. The creatures started swarming and headed right towards Ali. I stood up and started running towards him.

"Ali!" I yelled after him but it was too late he ran into another room and closed the door. The creatures glided past the door and headed towards me screeching, my eyes grew wide as I ran towards the opening that lead me in. Then I thought.

_'What am I doing? What about the boy? Are you really gonna leave him when he needs you? Come on you're better than that!'_ I fell flat to the floor letting the creatures pass over me. When I popped my head up at the main doors I saw Johns looking through the window at me, then he backed away. Quickly I shot up and ran into the room where Ali was, letting the door close behind me. He was hiding in a corner, letting tears roll down his cheeks as he shook in fear.

"It's ok. Come here, I got you." I reassured, walking up to him with my arms wide open. He tightly wrapped his arms around my waist and started crying and praying to Allah, but the doors started to shake.

_'Fuck! I forgot to block it! If he's prayin' he better pray harder'_ I thought as I crouched down hugging him, covering his body with mine hiding under a piece of scrap metal. The doors swung open as those creatures flew in.

_*Bang!*_ a gunshot went off.

"ALI! ALI!" Imam called out as the creatures attacked the thin piece of metal digging into my back.

_*Bang!*_ another shot was fired scattering the creatures back into the main room.

"AHH!" I heard Imam fall to the floor. Then I heard no more screeching.

"No" I whimpered.

"Ali?" Imam cried.

"HERE!" Ali called as he looked up at me with red eyes, he started crying even harder. Imam came running towards us. I let go of the boy sitting and leaning against the wall as I watched Imam come over and hug his boy. Tears rolled down my cheeks, in happiness. The boy was reunited with his family who loved him. I noticed my breathing getting slower, pain pierced my skin as my vision blurred.

"Thank you! Thank you so much for saving my boy! May Allah bless you" Imam thanked as he cried tears of joy.

"Anytime Imam" I smiled wearily. I saw other figures enter the room.

"Thank god" Aisha sighed.

"Where's Lana?" Boone asked as Imam looked at me.

"Are you ok?" Imam asked scared.

"Lana!" Aisha yelled making her way to me.

"She's hurt" Ali sobbed.

"Come here. Get up lemme see." Aisha tugged at my arms.

"URGH!" I grunted.

**RIDDICK's POV**

Yet again she managed to get herself into trouble. If she keeps this up she won't last. I heard her grunt, then I smelled it…that bitter sweet copperish sent of blood. Everyone swarmed her like a pack of mules. I stood behind everyone shifting towards the side to get a better look at her. She looked weak. Boone picked her up and threw her over Johns shoulder. Small metal shards stuck out her back, and there were scratches all over her arms and legs. As if she already had enough injuries, why not add more? Imam and the boys headed out to pray, and right before we left Boone pointed out the cellar hole.

"Hold on" Johns said putting her down. As he ran a level up with Shazza and Fry. Her sister came and stood right beside her for support.

**LANA's POV**

Johns, Fry, and Shazza went up a level while me, Boone, Aisha and Riddick stayed at the lower level. Riddick placed his goggles on his forehead, and looked down the hole. He didn't looked to surprised. He placed his goggles back on and just stood there. Boone and Aisha helped me walk closer to the hole so we could get a better look.

**RIDDICK's POV**

_'Human bones.'_ Is what I saw, and it wasn't just a couple of bodies, but hundreds. Johns pulled out a flare and threw it down the hole reviling what I saw to everyone else.

_'Bet they didn't see this coming'_ I smirked.

"Other buildings weren't secure. So they ran here. Heaviest doors. Thought they'd be safe inside. But they forgot to lock the cellar." I explained. They'd be to dumb to figure it out themselves. They came back down the metal stairs that lead them up. Shazza, and Fry were the first ones down. Fry ignored everyone and walked towards Lana to help her stand.

_'Since when did they start being friends?'_

"Here" Shazza came up to me, tossing her breather at me as I caught it in mid air.

"What it's broken?" I threw it towards the ground pissed.

"No. There's still a few hits. Actually you are solemn. Tried to say that I'm sorry" She kicked it back towards me. Johns came down the stair and stood behind Shazza.

"Ok. Let's board this place up and get the hell outta here. Come on princess" Johns said throwing Lana over his shoulder again. I placed the breather over my shoulder and followed everyone to the bedroom container.

**LANA's POV**

"I can walk you know" I argued.

"And miss this opportunity?" laughed Johns as I huffed at him.

"I hate you." I spat.

"Awe how sweet, I like you too" He chuckled. Johns lead me to the bedroom container and placed me on my stomach. Imam and his boy's were the only ones that stayed outside. Fry, and Shazza came running in with medical supplies, and Paris…well Paris brang his booze.

"Whatever those things were, they seem to stick to darkness. So if we stick to daylight, we should be okay." Johns pointed out.

"Well there are three suns, and there is no "night-time" around here. I'm pretty sure were fine." Aisha said as she cut my shirt off from the back while unclipping my bra. She undressed all the older wounds while Shazza started picking at the shards. Aisha cleansed all the wounds, dabbing alcohol on them. It felt weird to be watched by everyone else. It was really uncomfortable. I whispered to Aisha to send all the guys out, butt...

"Wait don't we have the?-" Aisha asked.

"-Yeah" Boone said cutting her off.

"Hey Johns you mind gettin' Lana's ruck sack for us?" he asked Johns. He glanced at Riddick, then left.

"We shouldn't what if someone else needs it?" I asked.

**RIDDICK's POV**

"It's ok me and Boone have it to remember? We both have five left...each" she answered.

"Yeahh I see that both of your injuries have healed really quick." she agreed. Johns came back with her ruck sack and handed it to Aisha. She started digging threw her clothes, supplies, and products until she pulled out a case that held six mini syringes. Lana wrapped herself in a towel. The sister took two out of the case and injected Lana with them, one in the arm and the other in the opposite leg.

"You know the drill" Boone ordered petting her head.

"Suree" she said wearily.

"I'm gonna stay with her" The sister spoke sitting next to Lana.

"Who's gonna help with the ship? Make Riddick stay" Johns said with fire.

_'Expecting me to kill her? I don't kill for no reason.'_ I growled.

"NO! He is not staying anywhere near her" she growled.

"I'll stay too." Jack volunteered.

"Ok the boy'll stay with both of them. He likes him anyways." Johns suggested.

"Its ok Aisha." She spoke.

"Come on, stop stressing her out she'll be fine within an hour, Johns will make sure of it." Boone said picking her up and walking her towards the door.

"What?" Johns spat.

"Just stick around, and keep her safe." Boone suggested, as Johns nodded. As soon as Boone and Aisha left so did Johns letting the tarp that hung over the doorless container fall behind him. There was little to no sunlight in the room. Figures. Jack sat beside Lana, and I sat in a chair, across the room from the bed. She just laid there, in her torn trousers, and combat boots, covered in a towel. This was perfect I slipped my goggles off and started scanning the room.

_'Nothing'_ It was just the three of us.

"Sooo…" The boy said trying to break the silence, or should I say girl? I smelt her blood, she can dress and act like a boy all she wants, but no boy bleeds.

"How many people did you kill?" She asked.

"Jackk" Lana spat.

"More than you can count kid." I said. She wasn't afraid of me. She thought I was interesting. Big mistake kid. I don't care about no one. I stood up and pulled my goggles on to leave, and the minute I walked out I heard Lana getting up, and I heard her cries of pain. I didn't go back in I just stood outside with my back facing the tarp.

**LANA's POV**

"Umm…do you mind stepping out for a while? Oh and maybe get me some water?" I asked Jack sitting up wrapping myself in the towel. He understood exactly what I ment as he nodded.

"Ok" Jack spoke, turning and leaving. I walked over to my ruck sack and started digging through it. I did't even notice him come in. Riddick just stood there, right behind me with a smug look on his face.

"Do you mind?" I asked.

"No. I don't" he smirked standing at ease.

"Leave." I demanded, but as always why would he listen to me? He just stood there and smiled.

"Just turn around then pervert" I rolled my eyes. He turned and chuckled. I wobbled to the back room, tripping over everything just to change.

"Why'd you save the boy?" Riddick asked me, as I slipped my bra on, and pulled on a black wife beater. I was grunting in pain, the cuts, scars, and bruises were gone but the pain was still there. Everyone in the military had a case of six mini syringes. When the liquid was injected into your body, the healing process would kick in. It would fight away any mild illnesses, and heal any injuries along the way. The only down side was that, it would make you feel extremely weak, and drowsy till the healing process is over, another down side was that after you heal, you'll still feel the stinging pain for a bit longer, reminding you that your not invincible.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked, coming out from the room, folding the towel. Riddick turned to face me, his arms dangled by his sides. Holding back my cries of pain he watched me as I walked over to the bed and neatly placed the towel back into my ruck sack. I started to back away when he caught my left forearm. I cocked my head at his face and looked at him in anger. He showed no emotion, he never displays any emotion on his face, he just looked at me.

"Let. Go." I warned, but he didn't listen. He just cocked his head to the side. I started tugging at my arm, but his grip got tighter. He knew I was weak, he knew he had an advantage.

"I'm warning you for the last time Riddick. Let. Go." I warned again, but he still didn't listen. I pulled my right hand back into a fist and charged it at his face, but he easily caught it with his other hand. He took both of my arms and held them behind my back with one hand, and took his goggles off with the other. He looked at me and placed the other hand on my neck, he looked like he was searching for something?

I tried a leg sweep but somehow he knew it was coming. He turned and tripped me. Making me land on the bed on my back.

"Urgh!" I grunted in pain, as I closed my eyes. He mounted me holding my hands down above my head. My eyes flew open, and he leaned in closer towards my face…

"GET OFF!" I screamed at him. I started squirming around trying to counter mount him, but he knew every move in the book. I just couldn't do anything. He growled at me as his grip got tighter and tighter, up to the point where I felt nothing but screeching pain.

"STOP!" I screamed and he released me.

"Sorry." His voice grumbled.

_'What?! He said sorry? What the hell's wrong with him?'_

**RIDDICK's POV**

_'What just happened back there?' _My animal side! I just can't control it with her around. She smelled like lavender and...sweat...I don't know why, but I just wanted her. I want to make her scream my name…I wanted to claim her as mine…I tried to hold it back, my animal side. She gently rubbed her wrists. Then Jack came in with a glass of water and they headed towards the coring room to find Johns, I slowly followed behind her.

"Last one's twenty-two years ago this month." Fry said.

"Ok. Is there something special about that Caroline?" Johns asked.

"I don't know…There could be-" She ran out and towards the data room. Johns and Lana took a look at each other and followed her along with me and Imam. Fry started spinning around the solar model of the plant's system, until she landed on the twenty-two year mark.

_'Total Darkness'_ I smirked. I knew I had a chance of survival because of my advantage over the dark.

"An eclipse" Fry whispered. Shocked, everyone stood there for a moment, Imam rubbed his beard, Johns leaned against the wall, and Lana just stared down at the model with Fry as she spun it around side to side.

"You're not afraid of the dark are you?" I smiled. Fry and Lana looked at me with blank expressions. Then Fry turned and walked out with Johns. Lana and Imam stuck around a little longer. Lana started spinning the model around to see how long the darkness would last, she passed the twenty-two year mark and got to twenty-three, then twenty-four, and then she gave up.

"God." She gulped.

"These are the creatures that devoured everything on this planet, including the hundreds of people in that cellar. We need to get that skiff up and running now if we're to survive this." she spoke.

"May Allah help us all." Imam said looking down at the model and rubbing his chin. She turned and faced me, she didn't say anything she only looked at me with her mysterious chocolate brown eyes, her beautiful golden brown skin, and pitch black hair. I took a step towards her but she stepped back and walked out of the container.

_'Wonder what she was thinking?' _I thought as Imam watched me.

"She seems afraid" Imam spoke.

"Isn't everyone?" I asked walking away.

**LANA's POV**

"How's it going so far?" I asked Boone and Aisha, walking into the cafe for a drink.

"Great. We took a break earlier." They smiled, as Aisha winked at me.

_'When did they? How? eww…too much info.'_ I thought as I made a disgusted face.

"What?" she laughed.

"First, I didn't need to know that. And second, I was asking about the skiff." I said as I counted with my fingers. Aisha and Boone laughed.

"Hey maybe you should hook up with Johns? He seems pretty interested." Aisha suggested

"Ew. Hell no!" I disagreed. Me and Johns? Why would I want to lose my virginity to a prick like him?

"Whats going on with the skiff?" I asked once more.

"Everything's fine with the skiff. It'll work we just need four more power cells that's all." Aisha explained laughing.

"Then why isn't anyone heading back to get any?" I asked worried.

"They weigh about 35 kilos each Lana. We can't carry them back, their too heavy. Besides were working on the wings right now. When Shazza fixes up the solar sand kat, we'll go" Boone explained.

"There's going to be an eclipse" I gulped.

"What?" Boone asked shocked.

"Yes. An eclipse. Complete darkness. A thing those creatures like. That's why we need the skiff up and running, or who knows what'll happen to us…I'll go check on Shazza and the sand kat. We need to leave" I said walking away before they could reply back.

_'I have to get those power cells. What if we die' _I said to my self.

_'They're the most important things right now.'_ I approached Shazza who was working in the garage, that was located near the skiff.

"You got that running?" I asked.

"Almost." She informed.

"When you get it running come see me, were gonna go get the rest of those power cells." I stated.

"Alright" She agreed.

**RIDDICK's POV**

I stood outside next to the skiff and listened in on Fry's and John's conversation.

"He hasn't harmed us. He hasn't even lied to us. Lets' just stick to the deal." she said.

"He's a killer" Johns warned.

_'That's right'_ I smiled.

"The law says he has to do his bid. There's nothing I can do about that." he explained.

_'What law Jones? You only want me for the money.'_

"You're dancing on razor blades here." She explained.

"I'm not gonna give him a chance to grab another ship. Or slash another pilot's throat. Not on my watch." He threatened her.

**LANA's POV**

I headed back towards the skiff to find Riddick shaving his head outside. Then Johns stepped outta the skiff all of a sudden. He was shaking, and spitting as he held the skiff with his hands and bent over.

"Bad sign." Riddick spoke scraping his tool on a bucket.

"Shaking like that in this heat." He smiled.

"I thought I said no shive-shives" Johns said as he started hocking.

"This? This is just a personal grooming appliance." he said holding it up.

"Johns I need to talk to you." I said walking up next to him.

"Not now." he said as he struggled to walk away, while Riddick chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I spat at him.

"All of you" He smirked looking at me. I turned and started walking. He was acting strange.

_'He's defiantly planing something I can feel it in my gut.'_ I walked up the ramp to the skiff to find Fry checking the systems.

"Hey" I smiled.

"Hey, I see you're healing well" she smiled back from the pilot seat.

"Yeah...Sooo how's it coming along?" I asked her sitting in the passengers seat folding my legs up "indian style".

"Good" she replied as she got up and started looking around.

"Fry…we need to get those power cells." I said.

"Yeah, not now I need to see if this power cell will work or not" she stated as she turned the skiff on. I sat there in silence as she flipped switches, turned handles, and pushed buttons. I didn't understand much. I watched the screen to see what she was doing, she was slowly checking functions, and damages. She then pushed a button that pulled the skiff's ramp in, closing it. Man this thing was ancient, pushing buttons, and flipping switches in order to get something done. There were no giving commands, and no holographic controls or diagrams to get what you needed done.

"Thank you" she said as she looked at the screen and spun her chair around before she stood up and froze. I watched the screen trying to understand what it displayed.

"Looks like were a few shy. Power cells" said Riddick.

_'How'd he get in? When'd he get in? I didn't even notice him…' _I was shocked, he moved around like air.

"They're coming." she replied without looking at me. I didn't bother to move I just looked straight ahead.

"It's strange, not doing a run-up on the main drive yet. Unless, unless he told you the particulars of my escape." He said placing something down.

"I got the quick-and-ugly version." she trembled, pushing buttons.

_'What did Johns say?' _I wondered.

"You're worried about a repeat." I could feel him smiling.

"It has entered our minds." she confessed pushing more buttons, as he stepped closer pushing down platforms.

"I asked what you thought" his voice rumbled.

"You scare me Riddick. That's what you wanna hear, isn't it? Now can I just get back to work?" she asked sarcastically as she turned in my direction.

"I've been meaning to catch up with you alooone. Unrestrained."

_'He thinks their alone?...He doesn't know I'm here?'_

**RIDDICK's POV **

I knew she was their. I can smell her scent, hear her heart beating, and her breathing. Letting her think that I didn't know she was there made it a lot more fun as I heard her slide down into the chair as she started sweating, she tried her best not to be seen. But her best wasn't good enough.

"You think, you think Johns is a do-right man? You think I could trust him to cut me loose?" I asked holding the metel bar above me as I stepped closer to Fry.

"Why? What did you hear?" her heart started beating faster along with Lana's.

"Well. I guess if it were "trickeration" he'd just "X" me out. Huh? He'd kill me. Then again…I am worth twice as much alive. Or you didn't know that? Your Johns ain't a cop." I leaned in next to her ear.

"He's got that nickel-slick badge. And that blue uniform." I switched to her other ear.

"But he's just a merc. And I'm just a payday. That's why he won't kill me, you see? The creed is greed-" I switched back to the other whispering.

"Don't waist my time. We're not gonna turn on each other, no matter how hard you try." she said grinding her teeth, she sat back down in her chair.

"I don't truly know what's gonna happen when the lights go out. But I do know once the dying starts…this little psycho-fucked family of ours is gonna rip itself apart." I smiled placing my elbow on Lana's chair and stretching my other arm out on Fry's chair, leaning down looking at Lana as she looked back at me.

"Didn't it already?" Lana asked. I chuckled at her, and stepped away.

"Ever wonder why Johns shakes like that? Ask him. And ask why your crew pal had to scream so painfully before he died." I said opening the hatch and walking out as I felt both of their eyes on my back.

**LANA's POV**

"We need to talk to him" Fry demanded.

"You go. I'll go get the power cells" I suggested.

* * *

_**** Author's note ****_

_**Thanks for all of you who **__**added this story to your favorite's list, and for**_ following my story.

_**And a special thanks to BlackCatDemon113, Sarah, babydake93, and rukoitalian65 for the great reviews! :)**_

_**All of you who have favored/followed/and wrote reviews, get me motivated to keep on writing !**_

_**Thanks a tone! For enjoying my fanfic so much!**_

_**Stay tuned for chapter 8! :)**_

_**~KP**_


End file.
